


Hurry

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "This is an important race, you can't afford to miss it.""You sound like my coach." Lukas pulled on one of the many jerseys that had his name and number on it."Which means your coach is right." Philip bit his lip, watching Lukas change. He didn't think he would ever get used to it. Lukas was so beautiful. It was insane to him that he had gotten so lucky.





	Hurry

"Lukas, you need to go." Lukas laid across from Philip, wrapped in blankets. "The test run starts in an hour and it takes you forever to get ready."

"I thought you would want me to stay." Lukas dramatically pouted, reaching over and brushing some hair out of Philips face. "But since you want me gone so bad..." Lukas swung his legs over the edge of the bed and climbed out, walking towards the closet.

"I do want you to stay. But I also want you to go do your job so you don't get fired." Philip sat up, wrapping the blankets around him. "This is an important race, you can't afford to miss it."

"You sound like my coach." Lukas pulled on one of the many jerseys that had his name and number on it. 

"Which means your coach is right." Philip bit his lip, watching Lukas change. He didn't think he would ever get used to it. Lukas was so beautiful. It was insane to him that he had gotten so lucky. 

"I'm gonna win." Lukas pulled on some jeans, zipping them up then buttoning them. "I'm gonna win and bring home some money and make you proud."

"I'm proud of you no matter what, Lukas."

"But the money is great." Lukas was in front of the mirror now, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah," Philip nodded. "The money is nice." He climbed out of bed, pulling on the sweatpants he had worm the night before. "But I love you. And I want you to be safe and focus on-"

"Making sure I follow the rules. I know." Lukas walked over to him, kissing his head. "I love you, but you worry too much. I'm going to be okay."

"But will you?" Philip leaned up and kissed him. "Just... watch out for those other drivers. Especially, driver 99. He loves being reckless." 

"It lets him win. Hes paid double what I am."

"I rather have you home and safe than broken and rich." Philip kissed him, rubbing his arms. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Come watch me win." Lukas whispered, tilting his head up. "You can skip that job, okay? Its just one time. I want you there."

"Baby..." Philip shook his head. "I already agreed to going. But Rose is going to send me updates and videos." 

Lukas stuffed his wallet into his pocket, looking away from Philip. "One day you won't have to work." 

"I want to work." Philip nudged him. "You need to get going. I want you to be there early and warm up. Plus, you have to fill up your bike."

"I know, I know." Lukas waved him off, walking towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, stuffing his feet into his shoes. He tied them up and walked towards the door, stopping when he heard Philip call his name. "What?"

"You forgot something." 

"Oh?" Lukas smirked, leaning down to kiss him. He cupped his cheek, stopping when Philip pulled away. "What?"

"You forgot your keys." Philip mumbled, slipping them into his coat pocket. "Did you think I was going to kiss you?" 

"I was hoping." Lukas smiled down at him, pecking his lips. "So... do you still want me to go-"

Philip pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "Go make me proud."


End file.
